Recueil de OS sur Harry et Draco
by Lusaka
Summary: Petit recueil sur le couple Harry/Draco. Il n'y a que des OS qui se suivent plus ou moins. Le premier, "Lui, Draco Malfoy et la vie moldue" est illustré par une BD de Griffy.
1. Lui, Draco Malfoy et la vie moldue

**Disclaimer** : les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple** : HP-DM !

**Résumé** : Draco qui va faire des courses pour le compte d'Harry... Vous en rêviez ? Nous l'avons fait !

**Petit post it de Lusaka :** Bonjour ! Et voilà, je vous présente fièrement... ah non, pardon... Griffy (alias Griffouine) et moi, nous vous présentons fièrement notre dernier bébé. Quelques explications s'imposent:

Un matin, nous discutions toutes les deux sur msn et vient un moment où Griff m'abandonne pour aller faire ses courses. Sauf qu'elle n'aime pas faire les courses... Alors pour ne pas s'ennuyer, elle me dit :  
"je vais t'appeler et pendant ma demi heure de courses, tu vas me lire au téléphone les derniers trucs que t'as écrit"...

Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un lemon... elle pouvait toujours rêver.

Et là, on s'est tout de suite imaginer la gueule qu'elle aurai tiré dans le magasin en entendant ma (splendide) voix lui lire un texte érotique.  
Pas du tout embarassant n'est-ce pas ?  
BREF, je sais plus comment c'est venu exactement, mais d'un coup on a imaginé Harry qui obligeait Draco à aller faire des courses, tout seul. Draco Malfoy, le mec le plus anti moldu du monde sorcier, en train de faire les courses, tout seul !  
On a donc très vite décidé de mettre ce délire en place d'une façon originale.

En effet, Griff s'est chargée du point de vue de Draco à travers une BD hilarante que vous trouverez sur son LJ ! (l'adresse est dans mon profil)

Et moi, je me suis chargée du point de vue d'Harry dans le OS que vous trouverez après ces quelques lignes d'introduction.

Alors je précise que la partie illustrée de Griff ne contient aucune scène explicite et que le lemon ne se trouve que du côté d'Harry, donc dans cet OS. (d'où le rating M)

Voilà. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Petit post it de Griff**: Lis l'intro

- ...

remarque que Lya a déjà tout dit

-...

pense que c'est impec

- Bon, eh bien... Bonne lecture à tous p

s'en va tranquillement comme elle est venue

* * *

**OS 1 : Lui, Draco Malfoy et la vie moldue**

Au septième étage d'un bel immeuble du Londres moldu, un jeune homme savourait sa victoire. Affalé de tout son long sur le divan, une tasse de chocolat chaud à portée de main, un livre de Quidditch sur les genoux, Harry Potter se prélassait complètement. Pas de cuisine à faire, pas de ménage, pas de repassage, et surtout… pas de courses !

En effet, il était parvenu à envoyer Draco Malfoy, le serpentard par excellence, le Prince des Glaces, Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Fait-Frissonner, faire les courses ! Oh bien sûr, il ne s'agissait guère que de quelques produits laitiers frais, de légumes et d'un peu de viande. Mais tout de même ! Le blond avait quitté l'appartement qu'il partageait avec le héros du monde sorcier depuis plus de trois ans, dans le but d'aller faire les courses.

Harry ne se privait pas de ricaner à l'image que son amant lui avait donnée quelques minutes plus tôt : un pantalon noir très classe, une chemise bleu parfaite, un pull blanc noué sur ses épaules, et… un filet à provision orange fluo très gentiment offert par Molly Weasley lors de leur pendaison de crémaillère.

Harry éclata de rire en tournant une page de son livre qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment. Il avait pris soin d'écrire proprement une liste de tous les achats dont le blond devait s'acquitter. Sournoisement, il s'amusait à faire quelques statistiques pour savoir quel serait le pourcentage des choses achetées qu'il avait réellement demandées.

Draco Malfoy s'était tout à fait adapté au monde moldu, mais uniquement lorsque celui-ci se limitait à son propre espace, à savoir, l'appartement. A l'extérieur, il fallait toujours qu'Harry lui explique, lui ré-explique, l'aide et le rassure. Pour une fois, les choses allaient changer.

Mais alors que le brun allait boire une première gorgée de son chocolat, le téléphone sans fil sonna. Il avait fortement insisté auprès du blond avant d'en obtenir un, mais comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses, il avait finit par gagner.

- Allo ?

Personne ne lui répondit tout d'abord. Il pouvait simplement entendre une légère musique criarde et une respiration retenue tout contre l'appareil.

- Allo ? insista-t-il.

- Harry ?

- Draco ?

- Ouais…

L'ancien gryffondor eut de nouveau envie de rire. Le ton plus que blasé de son interlocuteur le laissait parfaitement imaginer la tête de ce dernier.

- Mais… tu es où ? demanda-t-il en gardant un semblant de sérieux.

- A ton foutu supermarché, grogna la voix agacée.

- Oh ! Et ça se passe bien ?

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu entends par : deux L de lait ?

- Deux L ? Oh ! Deux litres Draco.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Harry éloigna le combiné de sa bouche pour laisser jaillir un rire puissant. Il se retint à la table basse, craignant de trébucher et se laissa de nouveau tomber dans le divan. Après tout, la conversation risquait d'être longue, alors autant prendre ses aises.

- Tu te fous de moi ? siffla Malfoy.

- Non, non, pas du tout ! pouffa Harry. Alors… un litre, c'est une bouteille. Ça correspond à trois fioles en potion.

- Ah… d'accord.

Le brun étendit davantage ses jambes et écouta les bruits du magasin. La musique diffusée n'était pas assez forte pour qu'il la reconnaisse, en revanche, il entendait parfaitement la respiration régulière de Draco qui devait, comme d'habitude, plaquer le téléphone contre sa bouche croyant être ainsi mieux entendu.

- Tu as trouvé ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Hein ? Euh… oui. C'est bon.

- Très bien. Alors à tout à l'heure mon chéri !

Harry acheva sa phrase en ricanant et raccrocha, un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait bien fait d'accepter de vivre avec le blond. Il résultait de cette communauté quelques moments forts sympathiques. Il laissa retomber sa main qui tenait encore le combiné sur son ventre et se mit à songer.

Leur couple avait eu des débuts difficiles, bien sûr, et encore parfois les disputes pouvaient être violentes, mais d'une manière générale, ils s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Surtout au lit… Plus il y songeait, plus Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que vraiment, Draco était un dieu du sexe. Il savait faire des choses incroyables avec ses mains, sa bouches, son corps…

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main avait lâché le téléphone qui glissa à terre. Elle se faufila sous son tee-shirt et caressa le ventre plat de son possesseur. Harry soupira. Oh oui… Draco était doué, c'était incontestable. Sa main fit remonter son vêtement plus haut, pour atteindre ses boutons de chair qu'il pinça dans un soupir.

Il ferma les yeux et l'image du blond dénudé lui vint à l'esprit.

- Mmh…

Le Draco de ses pensées se mit à bouger sensuellement, tournant sur lui-même, mouvant ses hanches en rythme. Sa main dégrafa le bouton de son pantalon… et au même moment, le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

- Oh put…

Harry se redressa le plus vite qu'il put, attrapa le combiné et décrocha en rougissant.

- Allo ?

- Harry, j'en ai marre, grogna une voix bien connue.

- Ah c'est toi ! soupira le brun en se laissant de nouveau aller contre les coussins.

Tout en écoutant son amant lui expliquer comment il avait réussi à trouver le rayon des steaks, puis pourquoi il avait engueulé la marchande de légumes à propos d'une histoire de poireau, Harry replaça sa main là où elle en était. La voix énervée, mais néanmoins grave et chaude résonnant dans son oreille, il trouva le chemin jusqu'à son sexe déjà dressé avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Bon, il te reste quoi maintenant ? murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Les yaourt. C'est où ?

- Le plus souvent, c'est à côté du lait.

- Je dois y retourner alors ?

- Mmh, acquiesça Harry en se mordant les lèvres.

A l'autre bout du fil, il imaginait son Malfoy avec un regard hautain, marcher rapidement. La respiration s'accélérait en effet légèrement contre son oreille, et Harry ne s'en sentit que plus excité. La main sur son membre humide glissa jusqu'à ses bourses et il gémit sans retenu, imaginant que c'était bien le blond qui le caressait ainsi.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Harry sourit et murmura un "non" pas très convaincant.

- Bon, j'ai trouvé le rayon des yaourts.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint en retour. Harry revint sur son sexe, appuya sur son gland, et reprit ces vas et vient rapides.

- Mmh… Draco…

- Quoi ? grogna le blond. Bon, je prends quoi ? enchaîna-t-il aussitôt.

Mais cette fois, le manque de répondant de son amant l'étonna.

- Harry ?

Le brun se cambrait de plus en plus sur le divan. Quelques coussins étaient tombés à terre, et il lui semblait qu'il pouvait venir à tout moment. La respiration redevenue lente et amplifiée au creux de son oreille, le fit gémir à nouveau.

- Harry ?

- Aahhh….

- Harry, mais… qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclama enfin Malfoy.

- Dra… Draco… Je…

Harry se trouva soudain face à une vérité impossible à dire. Comment expliquer à son amant ce qu'il était présentement en train de faire. Les mots les plus crus lui vinrent alors qu'il commençait à transpirer de chaleur.

- Je… je me masturbe Draco…

- Quoi ?? s'écria le blond.

- Mmmh…

- Mais… Harry… tu…

- Draco… j'ai envie de toi… Là, maintenant… Je veux que tu me prennes…

- Harry… Arrête ça tout de suite, souffla la voix soudain beaucoup moins forte de Malfoy. J'ai l'air de quoi là ? Calme toi et j'arrive.

- Aaahhhh….

Harry accéléra encore le rythme, accompagnant chaque mouvement de ses hanches, se cambrant au maximum, gémissant et appelant Draco sans se soucier de rien d'autre que cette main, qu'il imaginait pâle et fine, comme celle de son amant.

- Harryy… Arrête !

- Haannnn !

Dans un dernier sursaut, le brun jouit entre ses doigts, haletant et satisfait.

- Ahhh…

Ce gémissement murmuré qui se voulait retenu n'échappa au jeune héros.

- Draco ? souffla-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

- Harry… Je rentre… et tu as la raclée de ta vie.

C'est la tonalité du téléphone qui ponctua cette menace. Harry eut un sourire plus large encore, et attendit le retour du blond avec impatience…

**THE END**

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors vous trouverez la petite BD de Griff sur son LJ. J'ai mis le lien dans mon profil. __Merci d'avoir lu et à trèèèèès bientôt !! _


	2. Miroir alléchant

_**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. _

_**Couple :** HP-DM ! _

_**Résumé :** Ceci est la terrible vengeance de Draco sur Harry, l'homme qui avait cru pouvoir envoyer un Malfoy faire les courses... _

_**Petit post it :** Bonjour bonjour ! Alors... Il y a quelques temps, Griffy et moi, en parfaite harmonie, nous vous avions offert "Lui, Draco Malfoy et la vie moldue", avec un texte du point de vue d'Harry et une génialissime BD pour le point de vue de Draco. _

_Une suite était prévue. Malheureusement, Griff n'a pas le temps de faire le point de vue de Draco en BD. Donc pas de BD, juste le texte, parce qu'on ne voulait pas vous priver de ce nouveau petit délire. _

_C'est un peu la suite du premier OS de ce désormais recueil, puisqu'il y a quelques allusions, etc... Et c'est du même style. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**OS 2 : Miroir alléchant. **

Des rires joyeux s'échappaient d'une petite cuisine dans une jolie maison au centre de Loutry Sainte Chapoule. Ils appartenaient à Hermione Weasley, propriétaire des lieux, et à Harry Potter, son meilleur ami qui lui passait une visite.

- Je te jure ! lançait celui-ci. Il a fait exploser la télé de colère après ça.

- Mais il est pas croyable ! rigolait Hermione. Il aurait dû prendre l'option moldue à Poudlard, ça l'aurait aidé.

- Je te le fais pas dire, grogna Harry. L'autre jour, j'ai voulu le pousser un peu à faire les choses par lui-même, en plein monde moldu.

- Oh ! Tu lui as demandé quoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme en lui resservant du thé.

- D'aller faire les courses, murmura son ami en la remerciant d'un coup de tête.

- Les courses ?

- Oui oui, dans un supermarché.

Hermione reposa la théière en ouvrant grands les yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas.

- Attends, souffla-t-elle. Tu l'as envoyé faire les courses tout seul ?

- C'est ça, répondit Harry en adoptant un ton grave digne de la situation.

- On parle bien du même Draco Malfoy ?

Harry éclata de rire. Il allait lui raconter plus en détail l'aventure lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix provenir de sa poche. Il s'excusa d'un regard auprès d'Hermione et sortit un petit miroir magique dans lequel il put voir le visage de son amant qui l'appelait.

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien du tout, répondit le reflet dans le miroir. Je voulais savoir combien de temps tu comptais rester là-bas.

Hermione se pencha à son tour vers le miroir et fit un large sourire au blond.

- Salut Draco ! lança-t-elle. Alors, il paraît qu'on fait les courses tout seul comme un grand maintenant ?

Le visage du serpentard prit un air profondément contrarié. Son reflet disparut pour laisser place au décor du salon de l'appartement des deux hommes.

- Je vois que vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à vous dire, grogna pourtant la voix acide de l'ancien serpentard.

- Oh… Draco…, rigola Harry gentiment.

Il se leva en lançant un clin d'œil à Hermione et sortit de la cuisine pour s'isoler dans l'entrée.

- Allez, montre-toi, murmura-t-il tout contre le miroir.

- Tu m'entends aussi bien comme ça, répliqua Malfoy.

- Oui, mais le plafond de notre salon est moins intéressant à voir. Je trouve ça mignon que tu m'appelles. Allez, fais-moi voir ton joli sourire. Tes petits yeux gris…

Harry murmurait cela d'une voix coquine, s'amusant de la situation. Il jetait cependant des coups d'œil fréquents vers la cuisine, ne souhaitant pas être pris en flagrant délit de romantisme, mais les bruits de vaisselle qu'il entendait le rassurait. Par mesure de précaution, il s'éloigna davantage, marchant dans un couloir de la maison.

- Je veux te voir ! Prends le miroir.

- J'ai les mains occupées, trancha la voix froide et lointaine.

- Ah, tu fais quoi ? demanda innocemment Harry en faisant courir ses doigts sur le mur du couloir.

- Rien qui ne te concerne.

- Oh, quel sale caractère !

Le brun se tut et détailla l'image. Il apercevait un bout du lustre qui pendait au plafond. Le miroir devait donc être posé sur la petite table de leur salon.

- Tu es sur le divan ?

- Ouais.

- Bon, si tu n'as rien d'autres à me dire, je m'en vais, grogna Harry.

- Pourquoi as-tu parlé des courses à Granger ?

- Elle s'appelle Hermione.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question…

- Oh, ça va, on plaisantait !

- Je pense que la raclée que tu as eu ne t'as pas suffit, susurra la voix du blond invisible.

- Je me faisais la même réflexion l'autre jour, minauda Harry en souriant.

Cette raclée s'était en fait très vite avérée être leur meilleure soirée de sexe de toute leur relation. Il n'attendait donc qu'une chose : recommencer.

- Ahhh… oui… Je pense que tu en mérites une autre…

Ce nouveau ton de voix fit presque sursauter Harry. Il fixa suspicieusement le miroir.

- Draco, est-ce que…

- Ton visage est très beau quand tu est étonné, murmura encore la voix.

- C'est pas juste ! Toi tu me vois et moi pas.

- Oui… La vie est injuste…

Pour combler cette absence d'image, Harry tenta d'imaginer son amant. Sans doute était-il assis confortablement mais noblement dans le divan. Il devait avoir placer le miroir devant lui, sur la petite table, de façon à le voir sans se montrer lui-même. Il pensa qu'un livre devait être posé à côté de lui.

- Tu lisais ? demanda-t-il, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

- Pas du tout…, murmura la voix du blond. Je ne suis pas si sérieux Harry.

- Viens pas me dire que tu es un roi de la fantaisie, grogna le brun.

Un petit rire lui répondit, suivit d'un soupir.

- Arrête de faire cette tête, susurra la voix du miroir.

- Je fais la tête que je veux, répliqua Harry en boudant davantage.

- Mmmh… je sais… Mais te voir grogner… ça…

Le silence qui suivit inquiéta le brun . Il se rendit compte que les bruits de vaisselle avaient disparu, remplacés par la voix de Ronald Weasley, certainement de retour de son travail et qu'il entendait parfaitement bien.

- Ça quoi ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil nerveux vers le bout du couloir.

- Mmmh… ça m'excite…

- Quoi ? s'affola Harry en fixant de nouveau le miroir. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça !

- Jamais eu l'occas' sans doute…

- Bon, Draco, Ron vient d'arriver, je…

- Ahhh…

- Dra… Draco ?

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de la surface lisse et froide du miroir. Harry se sentit liquéfier sur place. La voix de Ron se fit plus forte. Son ami l'appelait. D'un geste instinctif, il ouvrit la porte qu'il avait en face de lui et entra dans ce qui s'avéra être la salle de bain. Il ferma aussitôt à clef, maudissant l'homme de sa vie.

- Harry ? appela Ronald qui était arrivé derrière la porte.

- Je… Salut Ron ! J'en ai pour une minute !

- Ok vieux !

Il entendit les pas de son ami s'éloigner dans le couloir. Pendant ce bref échange une suite de gémissements jaillissaient interminablement du miroir, faisant rougir et pâlir le brun en même temps. Il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

- Draco, c'est horrible… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- J'ai… ahhh…. Je peux pas résister…

- Tu te venges hein ? grogna Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire.

- Pas du tout… Mmmh… Harryy…

Les frissons qui parcoururent tout le corps du brun le fit glisser au sol. La présence de Hermione et Ron, ses deux amis de toujours, le bloquait complètement. Il était chez eux. Mais il avait terriblement envie… envie de…

- Plus… plus fort… annh..

- Dracooo…

Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait autant le voir que se soulager lui-même. Conservant le miroir devant lui, fermant les yeux, il abandonna toute résistance. Sa main libre fit glisser sa braguette et il libéra son sexe déjà douloureusement tendu en se trémoussant un peu sur le sol froid de la salle de bain.

- Oui… c'est ça… rejoins-moi Harry…, murmura la voix essoufflée de Malfoy.

- Montre-toi alors, soupira Harry en commençant les allers retours.

- Je peux paaas… Aaah… Te voir comme ça, c'est… Mmmh…

Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent. Harry se concentrait sur ceux qui semblaient s'échapper du miroir. La situation, si inattendue, le gênait terriblement. Il eut envie de poser le miroir magique au sol pour plaquer sa deuxième main sur sa bouche, et éviter ainsi de se faire entendre par les propriétaires des lieux, mais savoir que Draco pouvait le voir en train de se masturber l'excitait davantage.

Il pinça donc ses lèvres, tout en accélérant le rythme. Son membre tremblait entre ses doigts habiles. Il frotta le gland de son pouce, imaginant la langue du blond s'approcher et le toucher, le lécher… le prendre dans sa bouche chaude et humide…

- Mmmh…., gémit-il le plus doucement possible. Je… Je viens…

- Très bien, entendit-il en réponse.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de la voix de nouveau lointaine et calme de son amant que déjà, son sexe explosait dans sa main. Affolé, il vit le sol carrelé de la salle de bain qui ne lui appartenait pas subir la salissure de son plaisir.

- Dra… Draco… J'en ai mis partout ! murmura-t-il paniqué.

- Et alors ? Sers-toi de ta baguette !

- C'est justement en me servant de ma baguette que… Oh ! Ma baguette magique ! Oui, bien sûr ! Pardon ! Putain me refais jamais ça…

Il s'agitait en tout sens, remontant son pantalon, lançant un sort de nettoyage, se relevant rapidement, remettant une mèche de cheveux en place, tout en parlant et faisant mille reproches à Malfoy. Enfin, il regarda de nouveau le miroir et eut la surprise d'y voir le visage angélique du blond de ses rêves, parfaitement calme, en train de mâcher quelque chose.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Harry étonné.

- Ben tu vois, je mange des chips en lisant un bon bouquin, expliqua Draco en mettant effectivement une nouvelle chips dans sa bouche.

- Tu…

- Ça t'a plu ? lança Malfoy d'une voix désintéressée. J'espère pour toi que tes précieux amis ne t'ont pas entendu.

- Mais…

- Tu rentres bientôt ?

Harry comprit au regard ironique que lui lança enfin le blond qu'il s'était fait avoir du début à la fin. Son regard se fit dur, sa bouche se crispa, et tentant d'ignorer le sourire moqueur de son amant, il prit son ton le plus menaçant.

- Ta raclée n'aura rien à voir avec celle que tu m'avais donné, Draco. Attends-toi à souffrir, siffla-t-il avant de couper la conversation.

Harry remit le miroir magique dans sa poche, ignorant noblement le rire démoniaque qui semblait encore s'en échapper…

**THE END**

* * *

_Et ben voilà ! Je pense que, dans la mesure ou Griff et moi nous délirons toujours autant, il y aura d'autres petits OS pour compléter ce recueil. hi hi En attendant, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! Gros bisous !! _


	3. Crème, huile et autres délices

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple :** HP-DM !

**Résumé :** Suite à leurs deux mésaventures respectives, Harry et Draco ont déménagé. Mais Harry se souvient encore... et entre eux, les défis sont toujours présents.

**Petit post it :** Après ce résumé toujours aussi nul, avouez-le, voici donc la suite des petits OS-délires. Beaucoup de revieweurs m'avaient demandé d'écrire les fameuses "raclées" vengeresses d'Harry et de Draco. Et bien voilà, c'est chose faite.

Et en plus ! Vous avez une nouvelle "vengeance" en prime. J'espère de tout mon coeur que ça vous plaira ! Bisous tout plein !

* * *

**OS 3 : Crème, huile et autres délices.**

Le soleil éclairait déjà parfaitement le salon d'un petit appartement londonien lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme brun en sortit et referma derrière lui sans bruit. Il observa la pièce principale de son intérieur avec un regard satisfait avant de s'étirer longuement, les bras tendus vers le plafond.

Voilà plusieurs mois que lui et Draco Malfoy, son amant, avaient déménagé ici.

Il entra dans la salle de bain un peu plus loin, grimaçant aux souvenirs de ce déménagement. Il avait dû subir de nombreux sarcasmes de la part du blond extrêmement précis dans le choix de leur nouvel habitat, et encore plus méticuleux dans celui des meubles…

Mais en se plantant devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Harry retrouva son sourire. Même si le déménagement avait presque été une raison suffisante pour rompre entre les deux jeunes hommes, il n'en était pas moins plus heureux ici que dans leur ancien studio. Là-bas, trop de mauvais souvenirs s'étaient accumulés dans les derniers temps…

**flash back**

Harry, vautré dans son fauteuil préféré, avait repris sa lecture, paisiblement, ne songeant déjà plus à la bonne farce qu'il venait de faire à son amant par téléphone. (cf. _Lui, Draco Malfoy et la vie Moldue_). Mais alors qu'il achevait un chapitre, la porte de leur appartement s'ouvrit en grand.

- Toi ! hurla un Draco Malfoy complètement débraillé, tu es mort !

Le brun sursauta et comprit trop tard son erreur : exciter un serpentard revenait à prendre certains risques… surtout si ce travail était fait à distance.

- Aaaaaaaahhhhh !!

Harry avait quitté son fauteuil en criant alors que le blond se jetait sur lui. Une course poursuite commença. Ils zigzaguaient entre les meubles, se faisant face de chaque côté de la table, bondissant sur le côté, courant, dérapant… jusqu'à ce qu'Harry parvienne à entrer dans la chambre et à s'enfermer.

- Tu es ridicule Potty, ricana Draco de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'énerva le brun en tentant de retrouver son souffle.

- Nous sommes sorciers, j'ouvre donc cette porte comme je le veux.

Harry se figea. La seconde d'après, un jet de lumière vibra dans la serrure qui céda. La fine silhouette de Malfoy apparut en contre jour dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air menaçant sur le visage.

- Alors… On est coincé ? susurra-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Ecoute Draco… C'était une blague, d'accord ? Je…

- Une blague de très mauvais goût, coupa sèchement le blond en s'approchant, tandis qu'Harry reculait vers leur armoire. Sais-tu combien de moldus m'ont entendu gémir au beau milieu du rayon des yaourts ?

- Tu… tu les as trouvés alors ?

La petite voix d'Harry mourut au fond de sa gorge face au regard noir du blond.

- J'ai abandonné le sac des courses au milieu d'une allée, spécialement pour venir te retrouver. Tu voulais que je te prenne non ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu me murmurais à l'oreille il y a dix minutes ?

- C'est… c'est juste que… pendant ton absence, je…

- Je t'interdis de te masturber sans moi ! hurla Draco en attrapant un bras du brun.

Il le tira à lui et le poussa fermement contre le lit où ils tombèrent tous les deux.

- Cette… chose n'aurait jamais dû se passer Harry, siffla le blond qui, à cheval sur le corps de son amant, défaisait déjà sa propre chemise. Jamais un homme portant le nom de Malfoy n'aurait dû jouir dans un magasin moldu au rayon des yaourts.

Harry, coincé sous le corps attrayant de Draco, se retint de rire. Mais un fin sourire apparu malgré tout sur ses lèvres.

- Mais… ça t'amuse ! s'énerva le blond.

- Tu t'énerves alors que j'avais juste envie de toi, minauda le brun en tendant ses mains vers la poitrine nue du serpentard.

- Pas touche, grogna celui-ci en le repoussant. Retire ton pantalon et retourne-toi, ordonna-t-il ensuite en se mettant sur le côté pour le libérer.

Potter hésita un instant. Mais en tant qu'adulte consentant, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il se redressa donc vivement pour obéir aux ordres de son compagnon, avant de s'installer à plat ventre sur le matelas.

- Lève les fesses Potter, comment veux-tu que je te prenne sinon ?

La voix blasée de Draco fit faire la moue à Harry qui obéit pourtant, se demandant jusqu'où cela irait. Il sentit un souffle chaud le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Tu m'as trahi, murmura la voix de nouveau suave du blond.

- Mais non…

- Si, tu m'as trahi en m'envoyant en terrain ennemi et en m'y mettant en plus en position de faiblesse… intense.

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé de façon si suggestive qu'Harry frissonna. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres juste après : Draco le préparait à sa venue, en douceur, le léchant aux endroits stratégiques. Un doigt vint très vite à l'encontre de cette langue mutine et c'est un léger gémissement qui s'échappa cette fois des lèvres du brun.

- Est-ce qu'on regrette sa petite blague ? murmura encore le blond.

- Ben… vu le résultat, rigola doucement Harry en se cambrant.

- Je t'assure que tu vas regretter, siffla Malfoy en ajoutant rudement un deuxième doigt au premier.

- Mmmh… Je sens que je ne regrette pas encore assez…

Ce qu'Harry ne voyait pas et ne soupçonnait même pas, c'était le regard toujours aussi sévère du blond. Ce dernier lui en voulait réellement. Pour lui, les plaisirs solitaires ne devaient plus avoir cours au sein d'un couple. Il se refusait à perdre une seule goutte du précieux liquide de jouissance de son amant. Celui-ci devait comprendre la leçon.

Il retira donc vivement ses doigts, et alors que Potter retenait son souffle il le pénétra sèchement. Il ne s'y trompa pourtant pas : le cri qui s'échappa alors des lèvres du brun était bien un cri de plaisir.

- C'est ça que tu voulais ? souffla-t-il en s'enfonçant davantage, les mains sur les reins d'Harry.

L'autre ne répondit qu'un gémissement.

- Et maintenant, tu regrettes ?

- Bien… bien sûr… bien sûr que non ! haleta le brun. Dra…co… encore !

Sous l'ordre, Malfoy s'arrêta net, laissant son sexe à moitié perdu dans le corps de son amant qui se raidit, sentant que l'ambiance venait de changer, radicalement.

- T'ai-je déjà parlé des lois malfoyennes, Potter ?

Un froid silence répondit à cette demande. Le brun avait mal aux bras, il aurait voulu s'allonger. Mais la peur de faire ou dire quelque chose de mal le bloquait. Finalement… il aurait peut-être dû regretter tout de suite…

- Un Malfoy ne reçoit pas d'ordres.

Bien, ça, Harry le savait. Il savait aussi que le blond dérogeait souvent à cette règle. Mais visiblement, cet état d'esprit n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

- Un Malfoy doit avoir l'exclusivité totale de son partenaire.

- Un… un Potter aussi, souffla Harry à voix basse.

- Je ne me suis jamais masturbé sans toi, répliqua Draco.

Le brun commença à paniquer pour de bon alors qu'il sentait le sexe de son amant le quitter lentement. Ils étaient en pleine action et voilà qu'il faisait demi-tour !

- Par conséquent, je t'interdis de recommencer ce que tu as fait cet après-midi, susurra Malfoy en se retirant complètement. Pour te punir, tu vas aller prendre une douche bien froide pour calmer tes ardeurs sexuelles, et tu me suceras à ton retour pour assouvir les miennes.

Le ton, tout autant que le message, était clair. Ne se sentant plus retenu par les bras de Draco, Harry se laissa retomber à plat ventre sur le lit.

- Allez, siffla le blond.

Pas un seul instant Potter ne pensa à déroger aux ordres. C'était un juste retour des choses. Il se leva, lentement, le cœur en flamme, l'esprit en feu, les yeux en larmes. Il jeta cependant un regard noir au blond qui le regarda passer avec indifférence, sa verge tendue contre son ventre.

Il avait gagné, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

**fin du flash back**

Harry soupira en entrant dans la douche. Oui, vraiment, leur nouvel appartement devait servir à créer de nouveaux souvenirs plus… heureux, ou tout du moins plus satisfaisants. Alors que l'eau coulait sur son corps, le brun se remémora cette douche froide qu'il avait dû prendre, la douche la plus terrible de sa vie.

Mais la suite s'était heureusement révélée tout à fait intéressante. Le blond s'était montré très sensible aux ardeurs de son compagnon, et très vite, Harry avait obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait de Draco. Tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre…

L'histoire avait donc été classée, oubliée. Jusqu'à ce que ce petit prétentieux de serpentard se sente obligé de se venger une seconde fois alors que Potter était chez Ron et Hermione. (cf. _Miroir alléchant_). Harry attrapa le savon avec vigueur. Ce souvenir, et la honte qu'il en avait ressentie, restait encore gravé jusque dans ses tripes.

Mais il ricana aussitôt après, tandis qu'il se savonnait abondamment. Car lui aussi avait su se montrer implacable par la suite.

**flash back**

Draco riait encore lorsque le miroir d'Harry coupa la conversation. Le serpentard n'en revenait pas à quel point son compagnon était crédule. Comme si lui, Draco Malfoy, allait se masturber comme ça, en pleine journée, sur le divan de son salon.

Il éclata de nouveau de rire. Vraiment, les gryffondors n'étaient plus aussi combatifs qu'autrefois. Il attrapa le paquet de chips et en prit une qu'il lança en direction de sa bouche, les yeux fermés, sur de son coup.

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, bouche ouverte, tête légèrement en arrière, une main levée, le poignet arqué, l'autre main crispée sur le paquet de chips. Mais il finit par se rendre à l'évidence : le fait que la chips n'ait point atterri dans sa cavité buccale, ou même ailleurs, était un mystère qu'il fallait résoudre.

Il rouvrit les yeux au même moment où de légers craquements se firent entendre près de la cheminée du salon. Comme au ralentis, il tourna la tête dans cette direction et sursauta en voyant Harry Potter, debout sur le tapis, les bras croisés, la baguette dans une main, en train de mâcher la fameuse chips.

- Le sortilège d'attraction a toujours été mon préféré, pas toi ?

Draco se remémora soudain les dernières paroles du brun, prononcées dans le miroir : _"Ta raclée n'aura rien à voir avec celle que tu m'avais donné, Draco. Attends-toi à souffrir"_. Il toussota et se redressa convenablement sur le divan.

- Hum… Tu… Ron et Hermione vont bien ?

- Ils ont juste leur salle de bain à nettoyer, sinon, ça va, siffla Harry en s'approchant dangereusement.

- Tu ne l'as pas nettoyé toi-même ? s'étonna le blond.

- Bien sûr que si ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte dans quelle situation j'étais ? cria le brun, de plus en plus proche.

- La même que moi dans le supermarché, eut le courage de répliquer Malfoy en s'enfonçant dans le divan pour s'écarter de Potter.

- C'était complètement différent ! siffla Harry en posant un premier genou sur le siège. Tu étais entouré d'inconnus, j'étais chez mes amis. Et tout le monde connaît ta froideur habituelle, personne n'a rien dû remarquer au milieu des cris des enfants du rayon yaourt !

- Ma froi… ma froideur ? murmura Draco en déglutissant.

- Oui ta froideur ! Tu n'as même pas paru excité par le fait que je me masturbe devant tes yeux si froids il y a deux minutes !

- Mes yeux sont froids ? lâcha sèchement le blond que la situation agaçait.

- Pas que les yeux.

Les mains sur le dossier derrière Malfoy, le visage tout contre le sien, Harry finit par monter complètement sur les cuisses de son amant. Ils se défiaient du regard, conscients que plusieurs centaines de générations d'élèves des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard auraient sans doute adorer se retrouver dans cette situation.

Lion contre serpent, rouge contre vert, dominant, dominé… vengeance et désir.

Harry savourait sa position. Il savait également qu'il ne devait pas se venger trop fort, sinon, ce serait le début d'une interminable série déplaisante et… savoureuse. Il chassa au loin cette idée. Pas de retenue, il allait rabattre la fierté de ce Malfoy une bonne fois pour toute !

- J'ai très, très, très envie d'une omelette Draco, susurra-t-il soudain. Avec des petites herbes de Provence, de bons œufs frais et des petits lardons bien cuits.

La voix était doucereuse, mais le regard en disait long. Le blond, après une hésitation de quelques secondes, finit par hocher lentement la tête. Aussitôt, Harry se releva pour le laisser aller vers la cuisine. Il en profita pour se vautrer dans le divan et finir le délicieux paquet de chips. La vie était belle quand on avait le pouvoir…

Quelques instants plus tard, une délicieuse odeur de cuisson lui parvint.

- Oh, Draco chéri ? appela-t-il.

Le blond revint dans le salon, une spatule à la main et un tablier autour de la taille. Harry le détailla en souriant gentiment.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de tous ces vêtements, si ? Le tablier suffira, tu ne crois pas ?

Les joues pâles du serpentard prirent feu. Le brun jouait avec sa fierté. Le faire cuisiner… nu… c'était dépasser les bornes. Mais la baguette magique qui tournait entre les doigts agiles de Potter le convainquit. Il posa la spatule sur la petite table et commença par retirer ses chaussons et ses chaussettes. Rapidement, sans regarder vers le divan, il fit glisser son pantalon et le posa sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Le pull et sa chemise suivirent le même chemin.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction d'Harry et fut blessé de voir que celui-ci ne se préoccupait absolument pas de lui : plongé dans un livre qui traînait sur la table, le brun ne regardait même pas dans sa direction.

Agacé, Draco arracha donc son sous-vêtement et remit aussitôt en place le tablier. Il récupéra la spatule et disparut dans la cuisine d'un bon pas, laissant ses fesses nues accessibles au regard feutré du brun.

- Ravissant, murmura celui-ci pour lui-même en reposant le livre dont il n'avait cure.

Quelle allait être la prochaine étape de sa vengeance ? Car il fallait bien dire que le brun improvisait au fur et à mesure. Mais il avait quelques petites idées…

- Mon poussin ? appela-t-il gentiment.

Une chance sur dix millions pour qu'un Malfoy réponde à cette interjection. Comme il s'y était attendu, Draco ne bougea pas de la cuisine. Très bien, il allait devoir sévir. Il se leva du divan et se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine où le plus adorable des postérieurs l'attendait face à la cuisinière.

- Tu as entendu que je t'appelais ?

- Non, menti le blond en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Tu ne devrais pas être si catégorique, minauda Harry en passant ses bras autour du torse de son cuisinier.

Il se colla contre le dos nu qui s'offrait à lui et passa ses mains sous le tablier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on cache ici ? murmura-t-il.

- Arrête, je cuisine !

- Tu n'as pas oublié le lait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais encore faire une omelette, grogna le blond.

- Et la crème ?

- La… tu veux de la crème ? s'étonna Malfoy.

- Oh, oui Draco… je veux beaucoup de crème…

Le blond se figea alors qu'une main experte glissait sur son entrejambe.

- De… de quelle crème sommes-nous en train de parler ? murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Harry le lâcha et se décolla aussitôt de lui.

- De celle qui est dans le frigo bien entendu, rigola-t-il en retournant au salon.

La spatule tremblait dans la main de Malfoy qui regarda son omelette cuire avec haine, comme si les œufs étaient la cause de sa frustration. Lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau Harry l'appeler en utilisant cet affreux surnom de volaille, il ne fit pas la même erreur une seconde fois. Il posa son ustensile de cuisine et quitta la pièce en direction du salon, un air déterminé sur le visage.

Il n'avait oublié qu'un seul détail… Que le corps du brun restait sa meilleure friandise depuis bien longtemps. Or justement, celui-ci avait poussé sa perversité jusqu'à se mettre nu lui aussi, et, assit dans un fauteuil, jambes écartées, verge dressée, il avait tout pour faire regretter sa mauvaise blague à Draco.

Celui-ci sentit son tablier se soulever sur ses cuisses, un désir montant imparablement en lui.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux, susurra le brun, fier de lui. Là, tu ne ressembles plus du tout à l'être froid qui vit habituellement à mes côtés dans ce studio.

Draco ne se lassait pas de regarder chaque courbe du corps qui s'offrait à lui, et qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas atteindre.

- J'ai quelque chose qui me pique, juste là, murmura Harry en soulevant son bassin pour désigner le cœur de son envie. Tu voudrais bien regarder ?

Le blond hocha simplement la tête, pas très sûr des capacités de ses cordes vocales à ce moment-là. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant le fauteuil où le Gryffondor s'était installé et croisa son regard lubrique. La même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. Harry installa ses jambes sur les épaules nues de Draco et laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier, légèrement en arrière, yeux mi-clos.

Malfoy posa lentement ses mains sur les fesses qui s'offraient largement à lui et approcha ses lèvres. Rien de plus délectable que ce coin de chair si douce. Un touché de soie, une jeune cerise fraîche… le plus voluptueux des voyages. Harry soupira en sentant les lèvres et la langue du blond le masser au plus profond de lui-même. Il posa tendrement une main sur la tête blonde et caressa les cheveux amoureusement.

Tant pis si sa vengeance perdait un peu de sa virulence. Il était en train de vivre le plus beau moment de sa vie. Son ventre se contractait de désir et son cœur faisait des bonds.

Il gémit plus fort lorsque Draco, sans attendre un nouvel ordre, remonta sur son sexe gonflé. Et ce fut un véritable torrent de soupirs qui lui échappa lorsqu'il le prit enfin en bouche. La force commença à se mêler à la douceur, lentement. Par étapes, Draco quitta l'aine de son amant pour remonter sur sa poitrine nue. Son objectif était simple : parvenir à soulever Harry en douceur tout en montant lui-même sur le fauteuil. Lorsque cette position fut enfin acquise, Draco n'eut plus qu'à aider le brun à se laisser pénétrer, le faisant descendre sur son membre dur et épais.

Les cuisses de Potter touchèrent enfin celles du blond et leurs gémissements se firent plus rocailleux. Les allers-venus s'enchaînèrent, par la force des bras de Malfoy qui se sentait au bord de la jouissance. Harry s'accrochait aux épaules du blond, se laissant aller, se laissant vibrer, se laissant aimer…

Ensemble, ils poussèrent un dernier cri que suivit moult soupirs. Draco reprenait sa respiration dans le cou du brun qui lui caressait tendrement le dos.

Soudain, une odeur de cramé vinrent leur chatouiller les narines. Malfoy se redressa et croisa le regard d'Harry, légèrement crispé.

- L'omelette, murmura-t-il.

**fin du flash back**

Harry éclata de rire sous sa douche. Il se retenait aux parois tant repenser à cet épisode le rendait hilare. C'était ce jour-là qu'ils avaient, d'un commun accord, décidé de ne plus jamais faire d'omelette. En effet, ils n'avaient retrouvé qu'une sorte de charbon salé au fond de la poêle qui avait elle-même prit une teinte à dominance noir-brûlé.

Encore riant, le brun prit la bouteille de shampoing et s'en recouvrit les cheveux. Mais il se figea lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Harry, t'as bientôt fini oui ? grogna une voix qu'il jugea agacé.

- Oui mon poussin ! lança Potter en éclatant de rire à nouveau.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les joues habituellement pâles de Draco Malfoy prirent une jolie teinte plus rosée.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? lança-t-il agacé.

Pendant qu'un gloussement profondément irritant lui parvenait, le blond s'appuya contre le mur qui faisait face à la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne portait qu'un robe de chambre, vaguement nouée à la taille, largement ouverte sur son torse. La position aurait presque pu paraître torride, s'il ne gardait pas également ses deux mains en l'air, à hauteur de sa tête, pour que les manches de sa robe ne tombe pas sur l'huile essentielle qui faisait encore briller ses doigts.

- Lalala li lou poum poum, chantonna la voix de son amant sous la douche.

Il roula des yeux et donna un coup de pied dans la porte.

- Harry ! Je dois me laver les mains !

- Va à la cuisine !

- Non, il n'y a pas mon savon à la cuisine, grogna Draco en se calant plus confortablement sur le mur.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini, se lamenta la voix. C'est si pressé ?

- J'ai de l'huile qui me coule sur les bras, mais à part ça tout va bien !

- De l'huile ?

- Mais oui, tu sais bien, soupira Draco. L'huile que je me mets chaque matin.

- Oh ! Celle qui fait que ton corps est si doux ?

- Exactement ! Parce que mon corps est magnifique et que cette magnificence s'entretient, expliqua calmement le blond en regardant le bout de ses doigts poisseux. Et n'essaye pas de me faire la conversation pour tromper mon attente !

- Je sais pas moi, continue à faire pénétrer l'huile jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus ! Tu en mets toujours trop aussi !

- Mais Harryyy ! Mon corps doit être nourrit, un point c'est tout !

- Et maintenant, tu as l'air de quoi ? Toute cette crème de gâchée.

Cette fois, le brun allait trop loin. On ne se moquait pas d'un Malfoy. Draco prit son air de serpentard vexé et vint se plaquer contre la porte de la salle de bain. De l'autre côté, l'eau coulait toujours. Potter devait être en train de se rincer. Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Justement, Harry, susurra-t-il, j'y avais pensé… C'est trop dommage de perdre tout ça, soupira-t-il en frottant doucement ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

L'eau s'arrêta tout à coup. Plus un bruit de goutte ne lui parvenait. Visiblement, il avait toute l'attention du brun.

- J'ai essayé plusieurs choses, commença-t-il d'une voix taquine. Mais ça glissait tellement ! Et tu me connais, les plaisirs solitaires… Je préfère quand tu es là.

Le blond tendit l'oreille, à la quête d'une réaction, mais toujours aucun bruit ne manifestait la présence d'un être vivant de l'autre côté de cette porte. Alors, il continua, d'une vois de plus en plus rauque, parsemée de soupirs et de légers gémissements.

- Même en m'imaginant que c'est toi… je… mmh… je n'arrive pas. Je me suis toujours demmmmh… demandé si tu accepterais… pour une fois… ah, ah, ahhh… Oh mon dieu Harry, si tu pouvais me prendre, là, tout de suite !

Cette fois-ci, un immense fracas retentit dans la salle de bain. Visiblement le brun venait de sortir de la douche en courant. Draco s'écarta aussitôt de la porte et reprit son attitude neutre contre le mur, les mains toujours en l'air. La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Trop violemment sans doute… Recouvert de mousse de la tête aux pieds, le mouvement d'Harry fut fatal pour lui : il glissa et s'effondra lamentablement sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, ne parvenant même pas à se raccrocher à la poignée de la porte.

- Ouuuch ! ça doit faire mal ! ricana le blond qui quitta son mur pour passer à côté de son amant toujours au sol. Tu permets ? ajouta-t-il en ouvrant l'eau du robinet.

- Non ! hurla Harry en tâchant de se redresser, glissant et oubliant sa nudité. Ne te lave pas les mains ! Je veux bien te prendre !

Draco secoua noblement ses doigts au-dessus de l'évier et attrapa une serviette. Tout en s'essuyant convenablement, il sortit de la pièce, non sans lancer, très ironiquement :

- Je t'attends dans la chambre… mon canard !

**THE END**

* * *

_Cette fois... vous aurez beau me demander la scène de la chambre... je... je... _

_s'étrangle _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! D_ _Bisous !!_


End file.
